


quit thinking and come back to bed

by DevilishKurumi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilishKurumi/pseuds/DevilishKurumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No really, incoherent porn without plot of Eridan and Sollux getting it on, involving Generic Use of Pails, Tentabulges and Nooks, as well as Absolutely No Plot, Plot is Evil, Plot is the Enemy.  Basically gratuitous and also written just after I woke up so pretty much utterly stupid.  But hey, I hear some people dig this shit so have at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	quit thinking and come back to bed

            There's no rhyme or reason for it but Eridan can't complain, not with Sollux's mouth on his, fangs slipping in the wet heat between their mouths and catching on his lip, shearing it open but not unkindly.  Eridan can only moan into his mouth, desperate and needy and _fuck_ , fuck, this table is uncomfortable against his back but not nearly as uncomfortable as the restriction of his clothing.

            Sollux makes short work of that, though, hauling his shirt over his head and pulling at his pants until he's completely naked under him, Eridan's face almost completely muddy violet and his eyes staunchly avoiding Sollux's heated gaze.  He squirms up until Sollux's fingers drift over his gills and then gasps, instinct making his back arch away from Sollux's hands, which probe forward relentlessly.

            His hand is replaced by feather light kisses and Eridan can't contain the groan that wants to slip free at that, he can hardly breathe but in all the good ways.  Sollux grins and licks at the skin, careful not to get into them but clearly fascinated nonetheless, because he doesn't have them himself.  It's new territory.

            A hand pushes at Eridan's thighs until they spread and Eridan wriggles against them, uncomfortable but not for any good reason.  Sollux chuckles and kisses the marks along his abdomen from his younger days and a knuckle briefly runs along Eridan's bulge; he gasps and murmurs incoherently against the feeling, the mumbling turning to whining as Sollux's hand draws lower, pressing the back of a finger along his nook, rubbing along the bare folds while licking at his gills.  Eridan doesn't know what to do.

            Sollux seems to, because his mouth draws lower across his abdomen, sucking on skin here and there until he reaches the apex of his legs.  Eridan whines out a reedy, " _Please_..."  And Sollux grins and laughs and holds on to Eridan's bulge, letting it curl around his fingers.  His mouth finds the base and he laps at it, long tongue drawing incoherent cries from Eridan, who arches his back and tries to say something, though his voice is lost on him.

            Sollux isn't done, his hand taking up control of the base as he kneels down, his knuckle still working gently at Eridan's nook, and lays a kiss against his thigh as he pulls his hand away.  Eridan isn't ashamed of the mewling noise he makes, because he can't summon up the coherency to _be_ ashamed.  Sollux lays another kiss to his thigh, closer now, his hands moving up to Eridan's knees, and though he knows what's going to happen, the anticipation is fucking killing him.

            Sollux kisses the opening, chaste and teasing, and Eridan groans, feeling the small of his back piston upwards and away from the table.  He gasps and cries out as Sollux licks the spot, his tongue finding the sensitive nerves along the edge and monopolizing them, pressing in as deep as it can before Sollux chokes, only to pull away when he feels the bulge tense and recoil.  It's the fastest way to pail someone and yet Sollux is abusing that privilege, drawing it out, sucking on Eridan's nook until Eridan knows he can't take it any more; if he can't get his release, he is going to go crazy and he very well might die.  He knows it.

            Sollux finally pulls away, long enough to roll Eridan over; he tries to sink to his knees but Sollux pushes at him until he remains standing, for the most part.  His knees are bent and his hands are gripping at the table to help support him, but he's on his feet and that's all Sollux seems to want.  Then there's a pail beneath him and Sollux behind him, his finger working into his nook and pushing at the sensitive ring of muscles within.  Eridan moans and presses his forehead into the table, his bulge straining, and then Sollux's hand is gently touching it, guiding it downwards, petting as he presses into him and Eridan is crying out, pailing beneath Sollux's grip and trying hard to stay upright throughout it.  It's nearly impossible, but he manages, gasping pants the closest things to deep breaths he can take.

            Sollux doesn't say much of anything, falling back from Eridan to sit heavily on the ground, and when Eridan looks over his shoulder at him, he can see purple staining his lips and it's the hottest thing he's ever seen in his life.

            "Shit."

            Eridan doesn't know how to take that, positive or negative, and so he sinks to his knees, still holding onto the table for support but not the physical kind this time.  Still, when Sollux just gestures numbly to Eridan, he finds himself eager to move forward, turning his frame so that he can crawl the few short paces between them.  Sollux is painfully hard, that's clear from the way his jeans shift and pull with every breath he takes, and Eridan finds himself drawn to him.  He reaches out his hands, which aren't batted away, and he undoes the fastenings of Sollux's pants, drawing them down enough to see his unique bulge, a singular base with two writhing tendrils instead of the one.  Sollux looks flush and embarrassed and maybe a little ashamed but all Eridan can do is wrap his hand around the base and lick at his bulges, earning a choked gasp.

            Sollux shifts until Eridan can get his hands around his waistband and pull, freeing up his legs somewhat, and he can feel Sollux's hand in his hair, stroking it, digging in his claws once or twice and running his fingertips over Eridan's horns.  He doesn't say much, but he makes low, hoarse whining noises in the back of his throat, and more than once his breath escapes with a little flurry of vowels, "Aah."

            Sollux writhes and Eridan knows he's being unkind; his fingers search out Sollux's nook as he runs his tongue over the split at the top of the base of Sollux's bulges, earning a muffled sob.  He lifts his  hips willingly as Eridan probes against his nook, pushing a finger into him, marveling at how tight he feels compared to Eridan himself. 

            Sollux's hands are both in his hair now, gripping it hard, and he pants out slaughtered syllables that Eridan imagines are supposed to be his name.  Then he hears, " _pail_ ," and he knows he has to pull away, or else.  He does, long enough to reach behind him and drag the pail to Sollux, settling it in his lap; his mouth now finds the base of Sollux's bulges and he sucks at it, feeling the way it tenses and coils from his vantage point.  His hand finds the twin bulges and, like Sollux, he guides them, listening to the way Sollux's head hits the back wall with a dull thunk, and the way he starts grunting under his breath, like he can't control himself.  His hands are clenched, one in Eridan's hair and the other against the floor, and when he comes it's with a hoarse growl, followed by choked sob of relief.

            Eridan licks and sucks until he's sure Sollux is done, feeling him shuddering under his hands, and then he pulls away, Sollux shoving the bucket to the side.  Sollux looks exhausted and shaky, and Eridan can't blame him.  He mumbles something under his breath, something about the reason he came to Eridan's hive in the first place, and Eridan can't help but prepare for the inevitable rejection.  At least he and Sollux will be safe from being culled, but still -

            "Quit it."

            "Quit what?"

            "Thinking.  Just... come here."

            And though he's reluctant, Eridan does, straddling one of Sollux's thighs as he leans into him.

            They end up staying like that for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe you read all of that.  
> (i can't believe i wrote it.)


End file.
